Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{7k + 7}{2k + 5} \div 4$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{7k + 7}{2k + 5} \times \dfrac{1}{4}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(7k + 7) \times 1} {(2k + 5) \times 4}$ $p = \dfrac{7k + 7}{8k + 20}$